


Sing to the Depths of My Soul

by swamproyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Creature Fic, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Het and Slash, Implied Slash, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Power Play, Pre-Slash, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamproyal/pseuds/swamproyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to concentrate on feeling good. For once in his life, he is being selfish. It all seems innocent until a stranger comes back to Hogwarts and throws a cog in The Golden Boy's plans, and he's suddenly ravenous for the flesh of a certain hook-nosed professor who's voice has become a song that awakens his darkest desires. (Not DH compliant, because I refuse to believe certain characters are dead. It's gonna get kinky, so hold on for the ride.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to the Depths of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have the prologue to the story I've been working on.

“Bloody hell, I can’t believe ‘Mionie talked us into coming back to Hogwarts,” mumbled Ron as he plopped into the chair beside Harry. “I don’t know, I’m kind of excited. I can actually try to focus on school instead of my impending doom for once,” Harry shrugged, “Plus, Lupin is our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again this year, so it shouldn’t be that bad.” Ron hummed in a non-committal way and stared into the fire burning in the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked too, getting lost in the silent song the fire danced to.

Harry would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t a little apprehensive about the upcoming school year. Things had changed this past summer after the war, he had changed. He was afraid that everyone was just going to see ‘The Savior’ now, that he would never be just Harry ever again. For once in his life, he actually fully let go of other people’s expectations and had fun. He had spent the summer remodeling Grimmauld Place, much to Kreature’s disapproval, and he knows that to some people that definitely wouldn’t be considered fun. Getting to spend three months with his family, no threat of danger or death, just good natured bickering and the sense of home was all Harry could have ever asked for.

Sirius had almost given Harry free reign over the remodel, but the self-appointed ‘God of Interior Design’ just couldn’t let go of all control.

_“..Because this shade of purple is _ **putrid**_ , Moony! He can’t honestly believe that _**this**_ is a good look for a kitchen! Or anything!” Harry stood outside the kitchen door, snickering. He had wanted to see how far he could push his godfather’s ‘free reign’ comment before he burst at the seams. So far he had refrained from any criticism with only a slight upwards curl of his lip in disgust but the kitchen had tipped him over the edge._

_Harry stole a quick glance into the kitchen and found Moony rubbing his eyes and nodding in mock attentiveness. Harry had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in as Lupin mimicked Sirius’ exact movements behind his back. Suddenly, a rather loud curse rang out throughout the house. Sirius and Remus rushed into the sitting room, eyes wild and wands brandished but they dropped in shock as Hermione bolted down the stairs, her eyes spilling over with tears of laughter._

_All three men stared at her in confusion, but she just pointed to the top of the stairwell and died laughing again, what awaited their eyes there left all three of them in the same state as Hermione. Standing with a petulant look on his face was Fred, hair neon green, skin as orange as his hair is originally and covered in a thick purple slime. The look on his face was one of astonishment and maybe a hint of amazement, and it was directed at Hermione. They all turn to her as well, still laughing but a little confused._

_“Well,” she grins mischievously, “He shouldn’t have said that no one would ever be able to prank him.”_

“HARRY!” came a shout from his left, he started and pulled his wand on instinct. Once he had a proper look around he realized that it was Hermione, and she was running towards him at an alarming rate. In the time it took him to tuck his wand back into his shirt sleeve, he was enveloped in a crushing hug. “Oh, it’s so good to see you!” she almost shouted in his ear. “Yeah, you too ‘Mione! How was Australia? Did you find your parents?” “OH! Yes, I did,” she collapsed into one of the armchairs nearby and began the ‘short hand’ version of her two-month adventure, which took an hour and a half. All was well, her parents had settled in Sydney and were just hysterically happy when she reversed the memory charm she had placed on them.

Ron ‘humph’ed a little and mumbled “How did Fred like Australia? Have a fancy for the great down under does he?” Harry smacked the back of his head and mouthed ‘What the fuck mate?’ when Ron glared at him. “Fred quite liked it there, even tried his hand at surfing,” Hermione stated uncomfortably. Her relationship with Ron had lasted until two days after The Last Battle, they both decided that it had been a ‘heat of the moment’ thing and they were better off friends. The only reason Ron was bitter was because he had wanted to accompany Hermione to Australia and was a little creeped out by Hermione dating Fred. Harry didn’t blame him, he still wasn’t used to it and it was a relationship born right in front of him.

“Never mind that, I want to know how the rest of your summer went?” Hermione let out a soft laugh, “Did you finally stop torturing Sirius and remodel the house for real, Harry?” Harry looked innocently at Hermione, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I thought the kitchen looked brilliant!” Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing at her lips. “Okay!” Harry threw up his arms in surrender, “I did actually make the right changes, I think Remus and Sirius liked them. Especially after the whole ‘let’s make the house look like a colorblind hippogriff decorated it’ spell.”

Ron suddenly started to laugh, drawing odd looks from his friends. “Oh man, you should’ve seen Sirius’ reaction when he walked in and the house actually looked good.” He then began the retelling for Hermione’s benefit.

_Harry had just placed the last pillow in the new living room when he heard the front door open. He hurriedly sat primly in an overstuffed armchair, Ron sat on the sofa that faced the fireplace, and waited for his godparents to walk in. All of his fantasizing about this moment didn’t even come close to Sirius’ actual reaction._

_First, he had a look of pure shock painted on his face, then his eyes met Harry’s and his face changed into that of weariness, like Harry was pranking him and the moment he went to sit down the furniture would turn a burnt mustard color with pink throw pillows. Harry just watched him survey the room, walking slowly and hesitantly touching things. Remus just leaned against the archway and grinned, he knew full well what Harry had been doing the entire summer and was enjoying Sirius’ shock as much as the boys._

_Sirius plopped on the armchair opposite of Harry and just stared at him in disbelief, “Who did you hire to do this? It’s marvelous.” Harry and Ron shared a look and turned back to Sirius with a shit-eating grins on their faces. “What? I-“ the cogs started turning in Sirius’ head and his eyes snapped to Harry’s, “YOU! You little insolent pup!” Harry, Ron, and Remus all started laughing. Sirius looked over to Remus, “You knew about this?! Traitor!” He raised an accusatory finger and jabbed it in Remus’ direction._

_After a few seconds, Sirius launched himself at Harry, both of them falling out of the armchair to wrestle on the ground. Sirius managed to put Harry in a headlock and leg lock, “I’ll teach you to prank me pup!” and he began to tickle Harry. Everyone in the room was laughing, and Sirius couldn’t get the proud, yet mischievous, smile off his face as he got his ‘revenge’._

Harry and Ron laughed at the memory, Hermione joining in. ‘Yeah,’ Harry thought as he gazed at his laughing friends, ‘This year can’t be too bad.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, I swear it picks up and gets nasty. Gimme some love if you want to see where this is going!


End file.
